


Silent Trust, Silent Understanding

by Blue_Night



Series: Silent Sounds [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rodney's POV, Trust, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John are together for few months now and Rodney learns that John's deafness did not only change John's life, but also his own life and his way to look at things, too.</p><p>Told from Rodney's POV and set inbetween 'A Second Life' , after Rodney and John came together, but before Todd gave John back the hearing of his right ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Trust, Silent Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a part told from Rodney's POV and how he deals with John's disability, because I think that not only John has to find a new way to deal with some things, but Rodney as his partner, as well.
> 
> I really hope you will like it, feedback is very much appreciated. This story is without beta-backup, because my beta is already busied with a lot of my other stories, please let me know if I made some huge mistakes, because English isn't my mother tongue.

The room is filled with thick smoke and dust and the flames of the fire are licking on the furniture, the old books and the papers. Rodney can't see anything because of the dust, feeling blindly around for John's hand. He can hear him coughing somewhere at his right side and he stumbles forward, his eyes watering from the dust and the smoke. He coughs and gasps for air, but he won't leave the library without John, no way. Rodney sighs when he suddenly feels the material of John's uniform-jacket beneath his fingers and he pulls his friend, team-leader and lover to the exit. He can't see it, but he can hear the voices coming from behind him and he orientates himself by these voices.

Rodney knows that John can't hear the voices, not with the noise of the fire surrounding them, the flames crackling and the alarm howling through the entire city. John probably had to remove the microphones over his earlobes because of the heat and Rodney knows that John is deaf and blind at the moment. He pulls at his jacket and John lets himself be pulled in the direction Rodney is stumbling, trusting his friend, teammate and lover with his life without hesitation. John can't see him, but he knows that it is Rodney who pulls at him and he trusts Rodney that the blue-eyed scientist will rescue them and find the way out of the burning library John is not able to find himself any longer. Both of them coughs as they made their way through the crackling fire, the tumbling furniture and the voices of their saviors become louder with every step.

Then, Rodney reaches the corridor, pulling one last time at John's arm and suddenly, they are in relative safety. He blinks, his eyes burning like fire and still watering and he bends forward as another cramp makes him cough and gag. John beside him clings to him, supporting his weight and Rodney can see the smile in his dark smoky face, filled with gratitude and love, because Rodney rescued both of them from the fire. Rodney smiles back, wrapping his arm around John and lets both of them be led away from the fire and through the corridor to the infirmary by Ronon and Teyla, guiding them, laughing, shouting and asking questions at the same time.

Rodney tries to answer the questions as best as he can between his coughing and gasping, because John can't do that at the moment, hearing nothing, while he pulls him close to his aching body, telling him how much he loves him without words.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, when Rodney enters John quarters, he finds him standing at the window, looking outside. It's raining, and John just stands there, watching the raindrops rolling down on the thick glass of the window. Rodney can see that he doesn't wear the outer parts of his two implants and he stays where he is, next to the closed door, waiting for John to notice him by his presence and his scent. He can hear the soft noise of the rain drumming against the window, and he listens to this sound, noticing the difference between the sounds of the thin drops and the thick drops when they drum against the glass while he waits, patiently.

He can't see John's face, but he knows how it looks like right now, while John watches the rain fall down, his eyes following the drops he cannot hear rolling down the glass of the window until they touch the bottom of his balcony. Rodney has learned to read John's face and he has learned to read John's posture like he reads the data on his computer and he can tell by the way John's standing before the window with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his BDU that the hazel-eyed colonel hears the sound of the drops in his memory while he watches them fall down. John always loved to look out of the window and listen to the sound of the rain. He always found it calming and comforting.

Before John became deaf, Rodney never listened to those small sounds. He never really listened to the rain drumming silently against the window, because he had always been too busied and absorbed in his work.

He never listened to the wind rustling in the trees or to the birds twittering in the blue sky. He somehow took all of these sounds for granted and never really thought about them.

Since John became deaf, Rodney always listens to every sound surrounding him, because he knows that John wants to know how they sound like. He can hear most of them with his implants again, but John had to learn that everything sounds different now from what he remembers; and he once told Rodney that he fears most that he will forget how it was and how it felt like back then, when he could hear properly with his own healthy two ears. Rodney now listens carefully to every sound he hears and tells to John how they sound like when they are alone, lying in John's or Rodney's bed after making love to each other.

After a while John turns around, smiling at Rodney. After leaving the infirmary, he told Rodney that he would wait for him in his quarters while Rodney would see to the energy-supplies of the city. Something went wrong, causing a short-circuit in the library, setting the room on fire and Rodney had to check it before he could come to him. Rodney never leaves things like these to anyone else, not if something like that can happen again.

Rodney smiles back, making his way to John across the room. He wraps his arms around his friend, team-leader and lover and kisses him, gently. Yes, John is still his team-leader, although he has to stay behind now, oftentimes.

John has always been his team-leader right from the beginning, he still is his team-leader and for Rodney, he will always be his team-leader, no matter what others might think.

But, most of all, John is his friend and the love of his life. Rodney doesn't remember the time when he had fallen in love with the hazel-eyed former Major and now Lt. Colonel of the USAF, that was probably right when he first laid his eyes upon the unknown man with the crooked smile and the unruly messy dark hair. But, he remembers exactly the time when he realized that he was in love with John, helplessly and so deeply that he knew instantly that he would never love someone again the way he loved John.

He realized that he had ever loved John and that he would always love him, when John lay in the infirmary bed in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, reading Rodney's note that he had become deaf by the explosion. Rodney held his hand, looking at him and suddenly knew that it was more than friendship, much more. It hit him like a hammer and all he could do was to accept it. John turned his head away, fighting against his tears and Rodney simply sat there, next to his bed, holding his hand, knowing that he would never leave him alone, no matter what would happen, overwhelmed by the strength of his feelings for John and the sudden realization.

John draws back from his lips now, taking his face in his calloused hands and considering him. Rodney looks back, letting John see all of his love for him. They usually don't talk when they make love, because John never wears his implants in bed, at least not with spoken words. He has a special alarm with bright light lightening up every few seconds that wakes him up every morning and the outer parts of the implants could get damaged when John is lying on them during his sleep. Apart from that would it be too uncomfortable to lie on the microphones and magnetic coils.

But, they do 'talk' to each other when they make love, with their eyes, their hands and their bodies, telling one another how much they care with their touches and caresses every time they are together.

John begins to kiss his face, soft small kisses on every spot of his cheeks, his chin, his eyes and his nose. Small tender kisses and Rodney closes his eyes and listens to the almost inaudible sounds John's lips make when they touch his skin. His face is tingling from the feather-like touches by the time John's lips return to his mouth and his knees feel like jelly.

Rodney is aroused, because of the tender caresses and because of John's scent and his closeness. Rodney is aroused, because they almost lost their lives today – again; and yet he can feel John's muscular body pressing against his own, demanding and needy, telling him that they are both healthy and safe. There's nothing more reassuringly that they are still alive, than to feel John close to his own body and John's erection pressing against his thigh while John kisses him senseless.

When John's tongue slips between his trembling lips, looking for entrance, he opens his mouth, touching John's curious tongue with his own. They dance around each other, playfully and Rodney hears the soft sound John makes deep in his throat as he does every time when they are kissing as deep and passionately as they do right now. He answers with a soft moan, knowing that John will feel the vibration of his moan on his lips. They kiss until they have to part to get some air back in their lungs, undressing each other, hastily and impatiently.

Normally, without having been in lethal danger this morning, they would take their time to do so, Rodney listening to the silent rustle their clothes make while they strip one another. But, this morning has taken its toll and all they can think of is to feel and to touch naked skin.

Rodney doesn't even look at the pile of clothes lying crumpled on the floor as John shoves him on the bed, crushing him with his own weight.

Rodney loves to feel John's weight on his body, their legs entangled, John's arms firmly wrapped around him and his face pressed against his neck. He loves the feeling of the soft fur on John's chest tickling his sensitive nipples that harden with the sensation. He loves to feel the play of John's strong muscles shifting and moving against his own well-trained, but yet smoother body. He loves the feeling of John's warm breath against his throat, making him shiver and moan and he loves the feeling of safety he always has lying trapped underneath the strong body pinning him firmly on the mattress. He knows that John could hurt him, easily, but he trusts John as much as John trusts him. They don't have to say a single word about that, either of them knows that the other one will never hurt him.

John nibbles at his earlobe with his teeth, his breath tickling Rodney's sensitive throat and he shivers with need and anticipation of what will come next. His hands roam over John's strong-muscled back, stroking along John's spine and now, it's John's turn to shiver. Rodney hears his soft moan and senses the vibration of it tickling his earlobe. John's lips travel down his throat, nibbling, biting and licking and Rodney gasps out, tilting his head to the side to give his lover better access. His hardening cock twitches and begins to leak with pre-come, smearing the wet drops along John's hipbone.

John's calloused hand is busied with stroking Rodney's flank, up and down, just like Rodney loves it and when John presses his lips firmly on Rodney's vulnerable throat, just where his pulse is pounding, Rodney arches his back, letting out a strangled cry. John shivers as he feels the warm air of Rodney's cry on his sweaty shoulder, cooling the heated flesh and moves his hand from Rodney's waist to his backside, kneading Rodney's tempting soft and round cheek. Rodney moves against John's body, desperately searching for friction and release from this sweet torture.

“Take me, John, take me, please, take me, John oh God, oh God,” he murmurs like a mantra again and again, although he knows that John can't hear him. But, John's other senses sharpened with the loss of his hearing and the hazel-eyed colonel seems to sense what Rodney needs and wants so badly, because he shifts his weight, grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

He coats his fingers with it and moves to the side. Rodney groans with frustration because of the loss of the firm weight pressing him into the mattress, but John soothes him with another passionate kiss. He pushes his hand between Rodney's trembling thighs and Rodney spreads eagerly his legs to make it easier for his wonderful lover.

John's finger slips inside him surprisingly easily and Rodney moans, moving against it to feel it deeper and the clever fingertip brushing against his sweet spot. All he can do is digging his nails in John's shoulder-blades and give himself completely to the man who is his destiny, his fate. His cock is rock-hard by now, leaking and weeping and John's kiss sucks the air out of his lungs. Rodney feels dizzy and dazed with lust, making small sounds of need and desire into the sweet mouth claiming his own.

By the time John adds a second finger he is about to black out from the fierce lust John's caresses awake in him and the lack of air and John finally takes pity on him and pulls back from his swollen and bruised lips. Instead, he kisses Rodney's heated face again, adding the third finger, his lips caressing Rodney's stubbly cheek, before they travel back to Rodney's mouth. Rodney returns the kiss as if his life depends on it and when John finally pulls his fingers out, lining himself up, he is trembling with impatience to feel John deep deep inside him.

John makes himself comfortable between Rodney's spread legs, settling his weight on his arms at each side of Rodney's head, locking eyes with him as he slowly, very slowly pushes inside him with his own slick and rock-hard needy cock. Rodney holds his breath, the sensation of being stretched and opened by John's impressive length almost too much to bear. He tries to distract himself by listening to the sounds their bodies make as the move against each other, but the sound of sweaty skin smacking on sweaty skin only boosts his arousal and he tries hard not to come just from the first intrusion, the sounds they make, John's beautiful eyes watching him and just from being so close to the love of his life.

John pauses, giving him time to adjust to him and time to come down from his high a little bit.  
Rodney can feel the slight pulsing of the head of John's cock, stimulating his sensitive secret core and he wraps his legs around John's waist to pull him closer. John gasps quietly, letting himself be shoved forward by Rodney's heels digging into his backside and then, he is buried to the hilt deep inside Rodney's trembling body. He begins to move back and forth pulling almost out and thrusting back in in a steady, torturing rhythm, pushing Rodney towards the sweet delirium of overwhelming lust and pleasure with every move, relentlessly and mercilessly.

He moans and and gasps, unconscious small sounds that turn Rodney even more on. John knows so well how to drive him crazy how to move to hit the sensitive nub deep inside him with every thrust, although they're only together for two months by now.

John bends his head down, slipping with his tongue inside Rodney's ear and snaking his hand between their bodies to wrap it firmly around Rodney's aching cock. He matches his strokes with his thrusts and Rodney is helplessly digging his heels into John's ass, feverishly moving his hips against John as best as he's able to.

“I love you, I love you, I love you so!” he breathes against John's neck. John can't hear him, but he feels the puffs of the warm air on his heated skin in the rhythm of Rodney's silent murmur and John learned to 'read' the rhythm of these puffs and knows what Rodney is repeating like a mantra again.

“Love you, too!” he manages to croak out, his words tickling Rodney's wet-licked earlobe and the sensation of it and John's hoarse confession finally push Rodney over the brink of an incredible orgasm. He arches his back, crying out loud and biting down on John's shoulder, almost drawing blood. John will have a bruise clear to see for everyone tomorrow, but Rodney doesn't care and John doesn't seem to care either, just muffling his own cry on Rodney's throat, as he allows himself to follow his beloved genius over the edge.

They hold each other close, shuddering through the breathtaking sensations of their forceful release as Rodney spills his milky wetness all over John's fingers and his stomach again and again and John fills him with his hot seed, pumping it deep inside Rodney's shaking body lying trapped beneath him. It lasts and lasts until Rodney thinks that he will black out from the almost painful pleasure and ecstasy and then, his climax fades to the waves of the soft and warm afterglow and Rodney relaxes with a silent grunt.

He goes limp, panting for air, unable to move anything but his little finger. John drops down on him, his face buried in his shoulder and Rodney brings himself to move his arm and stroke the soft and fragrant messy dark hair behind John's ears. He can feel the scars from the surgery and he caresses them, his fingertips ghosting over the slightly exposed flesh, telling John without words that he loves him just the way he is and that he wouldn't love him more if he was still unimpaired and able to hear.

John presses into the touch like a cat that wants to be stroked and Rodney listens to the small throaty noises he makes against his the skin of his shoulder truly sounding like the sated purr of a content and sleepy cat. John cannot hear his own purrs, but Rodney does and he is glad that John found the courage of making 'noise' again, although he can't hear it.

Rodney smiles. John and he himself came to an understanding a long time before John became deaf and finally his lover. They learned to trust each other blindly with their lives without having to say it and they learned to understand each other without spoken words. Since John became deaf, their trust and understanding only deepened. Rodney was the one at John's side during the awful weeks of deafness and the surgery, he was there for him when he had to learn to hear again and he will always be at John's side, no matter what will happen. And Rodney knows for sure that John will always stay at his side and love him as much as Rodney loves him.

They don't need words any longer to communicate, they do it with their eyes, their bodies and their touches. They understand one another so well that words are no longer needed, because Rodney loves John and John loves Rodney and they don't need to say it out loud to know that they do.

And as long as they are together, loving each other, everything will be fine.


End file.
